Highly Valued Government Assets
by Croc9400
Summary: Team Scorpion is a highly valued government assets. Homeland discovers that North Korea developed and plans to launch nukes at the US, and their closest allies. To prevent WWIII, Team Scorpion must travel to North Korea to disable them. The North Koreans are waiting for them, and they are determined to start the third world war. Waige, Quintis, Melvester. I don't own Scopion
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Walter O'Brien stepped out from the passengers seat of the team van. It was a particularly sunny Wednesday. Sylvester stepped out first. He was wearing a red sweater vest over top of a white and black checker button down, with khakis. Toby was wearing a plain green t-shirt, and a black jacket over top, with his hat of course. His jeans hung low for he wasn't wearing a belt. He took a sip of his coffee as Happy exited the van. She was wearing a white t-shirt and a leather jacket. Her jeans were tight over her combat boots. Paige exited the van last. Walter took particular notice to the sun reflecting off her brunette hair. Her maroon blouse matched Walter's tie by no accident. He had selected it when she had walked into the garage that morning. Even changed his polo from purple to blue so it would match.

Cabe came out from the driver's side. His signature suit and sunglasses on. He stared at them all.

"What are you all doing standing here? There's an emergency!" he yelled. The team had become accustomed to his yelling. They just moved along, walking towards the front doors of the Homeland Security headquarters. They entered in silence, and rode the elevator to the briefing room, where they were to meet Director Merrick.

They exited the elevator, Walter holding the door so Paige could go before him. She smiled at him sweetly. He could stand there all day, holding his arm on the cold metal of elevator, if he could always see her smile. He hurried after her and the others.

They entered the glass, soundproof briefing room where Merrick was waiting with two other homeland agents. Merrick walked up to them, holding six folders.

"As much as I don't like you," Merrick said, handing the folders to Cabe, "I'm glad you're here. We need your help,"

"Ah Director Merrick, how I've missed you," Toby said. He sipped his coffee, and sat down. Cabe handed out the folders as Merrick began speaking.

"Three months ago, we learned that North Korea has been developing nuclear missiles, and are planning on firing them,"

"Where?" Sylvester asked.

"That's need to know," Merrick responded coldly.

"We really gonna play this game again?" Toby asked, and he took another sip of his coffee.

"Let's see," Walter began, without giving Merrick a chance to respond to Toby, "the biggest enemies of North Korea are, the United States, Japan, and South Korea, so there is a ninety-five percent chance they will fire there. Toby?"

"That's it. He blinked on United States though," Toby said smugly.

"That would probably mean their main target is the U.S.," Walter said.

"Which means they probably want to start a world war," Toby continued.

"So they also plan to fire nukes at Israel...Great Britain...Australia...and Canada," Sylvester ended.

"Fine. Those are all the intended targets," Merrick gave up. Paige was still shocked, even though she had seen this before. Cabe stood like a proud father. Walter and Sylvester fist bumped and looked back at Merrick.

"So what is our involvement in this?" Walter asked.

"_You_ are going to travel to North Korea, and you will have to disable the missiles on-site,"

"On site?" Sylvester asked nervously, "in North Korea?"

"How do you plan to get us in?" Happy said, "if just one inch of the paperwork is wrong, we'll be arrested, tried, and sentenced. They will never let us into North Korea,"

"Why do you think we didn't tell you about this three months ago when we found out?" Merrick asked rudely, "we've been digging you a way in for three months,"

"Digging?" Paige asked curiously.

"You've been digging a tunnel under the border," Walter said.

"Well it wouldn't exact be easy for us to get over the border otherwise," Happy said.

"You will fly into South Korea, and you will cross through the tunnel to North Korea. There you will have a GPS to bring you to the missile site, which isn't too far from the border," Merrick told them.

"That was illogical of them," Walter commented. Cabe gave him the 'shut up' stare, and Walter shut up.

"Are we the only ones going?" Walter asked.

"No. You will have two members of our tac team going with you," Merrick said, "you'll leave in two hours, take a 12 hour commercial flight to Seoul, followed by a four hour train ride to Yeoncheon, then from there, a two hour car ride through desolation, and a half hour walk to the border tunnel,"

"How long do we have to disable the missiles?" Sylvester asked

"You have one week," Cabe said.

"How missiles are there?" Walter asked.

"That's need to know," Merrick said.

"What I need to know," Walter looked at him sternly, "is how many missiles there are, so I know how long I will be in that compound for,"

Walter stared him down. The room was dead silence; everyone focused on the battle between the genius and the hothead. Merrick finally gave in, "thirty-five,"

"Ok. And if we fail," Walter said, "are we prepared to engage in a nuclear world war?"

"Now _that_ is need to know. Go. Pack your stuff," Merrick said. Toby stood up, grabbed his empty coffee cup, and was the first to exit the room, tossing his cup in the trash as he exited. Happy and Sylvester followed, and Paige and Walter were last. Cabe stayed behind for a moment, whispering with a rather pissed off Merrick. Walter watched Paige walk, studied her nervous nature as she pulled her cell phone from her pocket.

"Toby," Walter asked, "are we prepared to fight a nuclear war?"

"Merrick's actions said no," Toby replied. Walter bit his lip as the five entered the elevator.

"There are seven countries at risk, and thirty-five missiles, so five missiles per country," Sylvester began, "most likely targets for the U.S. are New York City, Washington D.C., Chicago, Las Vegas, and Los Angeles…"

"Drew, hi," Paige interrupted Sylvester, "look, I need you to pick up Ralph from school today...I also need you to take him away from LA...I don't know,"

"Montana," Walter said.

"Montana," Paige repeated, "I don't know find something to do with him. It's confidential. I'll be off the grid for at most a week...its confidential. Bye Drew,"

Paige hung up her phone and slipped it into the back pocket of her jeans. Walter couldn't help but stare at her. All human beings had flaws, but through his eyes, she had none. He felt his gesture useless since Drew had returned from Portland. The confidence Walter had going to Paige's apartment that night had been crushed when he saw Drew through the window. He once again didn't feel worthy of her. He feared rejection, but more than that, he feared losing her and Ralph forever.

The elevator reached the bottom floor, and they stepped out. They saw it going back up as they began walking to the parking lot.

"We probably should've waited for Cabe...and the keys," Toby said. The others agreed, and waited for him at the door. When Cabe arrived the team made their way out to the van. It was Sylvester's turn for shotgun, so he jumped up front. Happy and Toby climbed in first, taking the second row, leaving the third for Walter and Paige.

She climbed in before him, knowing that unless he was driving the car, he liked to be on the passenger side. Walter slid the door closed behind him before sitting down and buckling his seatbelt. Toby whispered to Happy quietly in front of them. As much as Walter was aware of everything, he didn't even noticed. He was too fixated on Paige, who was very interested in the conversation. She watched the movements of their lips, while Walter watched hers. Paige felted a set of eyes on her, and looked at Walter.

"What are you looking at?" she asked. Walter felt his cheeks turning red. He tried to hide his blush, and he pointed at Happy and Toby. She smiled at him, then turned to the window.

Paige knew this was a lie. Walter hadn't been looking at Happy and Toby. He couldn't care less about the dirty things Toby was whispering to Happy. He had been looking at her. His cheeks had turned bright red when she asked him. She didn't mind though. She would have the same reaction if she got caught staring at him, it would probably be even worse, but she never got caught. He was always too fixated on his work to even notice her unless he spoke to her. Which is why she did most of the talking, and catching.

They arrived back at the garage. They entered and Toby collapsed on the couch.

"Get up, doc," Cabe said, "bring only what is absolutely necessary. We have an hour, and you'll be given clothes when we arrive,"

Everyone dispersed and went throughout the garage. Toby stayed, exhausted on the couch. Paige saw Walter go upstairs and into his room, and the main room was empty, so she took this opportunity to talk to Toby.

"Hey Toby," she said awkwardly. He didn't even bother to sit up, or say anything for that matter, "remember a few months ago, when I told you I had that dirty dream about someone I shouldn't?"

"Yes," he said, without looking at her.

"Yes, well…"

"You're here to tell me it was Walter?" Toby cutting her off. He had turned his head to look at her now. She was in shock.

"I've known since you first talked to me about this," he said, "and you should know, Walter feels the same way about you. He was going to tell you after we helped that witness get to Canada. He went to go to your apartment that night. He came home sulking, then worked for twenty-four hours, so he obviously didn't tell you,"

"That was Drew's first night back," she sighed, "Walter must've seen him and decided not to come in,"

"That would kill a guy's confidence," Toby said, "our minds are strange things. I would just let things happen. No doubt there will be an overriding sense of danger the entire trip, and that seems to bring out his emotions, especially his ones for you, so I would be very surprised if nothing came of the two of you sometime during, or immediately after this trip,"

Paige nodded, and stood up. She wandered into the kitchen just as Walter came down the stairs. Toby sat up on the couch, and Walter sat down on the one facing him. They stared at each other for a moment before Walter spoke.

"I've been thinking about Paige," he said, "and me. My feelings are brought out in dangerous situations. Should I tell her to stay here as to not jeapordize the mission?"

Toby thought for a moment. He didn't want to disappoint Paige, but Walter's feelings could end up interfering with the mission. He then thought back to previous missions. Walter's feelings for Paige had almost gotten him killed, but it had also saved them as well. He's been able to ignore him, and act on them. It was unpredictable. Toby sighed, he had to make a quick decision, and just hope it was the right one.

"I think she should come," Toby said, "she's part of the team. It would be like leaving Happy here because of my feelings for her. Just because she isn't a genius, doesn't mean she shouldn't come,"

"Thanks, Toby," Walter stood and walked to his desk. Paige walked out of the kitchen six sandwiches. She handed one to Toby, and put three on the table. She walked over to Walter, and handed him a sandwich.

"Eat," she said, "or you'll be stuck on a plane for twelve hours with just flat soda, and airline peanuts and pretzels,"

Walter smiled and took the sandwich. He took a bite. As annoying as it could get, Walter really liked when Paige acted like a mother to him, specifically when she made him food and tended his wounds. The food because it forced him to eat, and the wounds because that is a time they would make physical contact. He would have an excuse for her to touch him, whether it be his hand, his face, his back, whatever. There were times he wished to get her, just to feel her touch.

Paige would make a thousand sandwiches to see Walter smile at her like that again. She couldn't get enough of that smile. It wasn't his fake smile, it was a genuine smile of appreciation. It was the cutest thing Paige had ever seen. She walked away, and grabbed the three sandwiches on the table. She went to deliver them to the other three members of the team before their departure.

Twelve hours later, they were on a train, going through the South Korean country side. They feared a large party of foreigners going across the country would attract attention, so Walter split them up. Toby and Happy to be a young couple, the two tac team members to be business partners here on business, Cabe and Sylvester to be father and son, and Walter and Paige to be a young couple as well. They dispersed themselves among the crowd when they arrived at the train station. They were all to take the same train, but ride separately. This was their only time to sleep, so most of them were asleep not too long after the ride began.

Paige fell asleep almost instantly. She was slightly leaning on Walter's left arm. There were others in the car, so he wriggled his arm free, and wrapped it around her. He didn't notice her sly smile as she felt his warmth against her.

There was a off road vehicle waiting for them at the trainstation. They drove off in it until they reached desolation. There they stopped, and each of them changed into full tactical gear before getting back in the truck. The two tac team members where in the front, and everyone else was in the back. They sat in silence for the half hour ride, each too nervous to say anything.

"If this goes south," Cabe said, "I'm glad we all got to know each other,"

"It's very sweet, Cabe," Walter said, "but this won't go south. You don't have to worry about not seeing us again,"

The truck stopped. Walter removed the GPS from his backpack, and switched it on. He climbed out of the vehicle.

"Ok, the tunnel is a mile long, and a mile from here. Once we're through, it's a fourteen mile walk to the missile site," Walter said was everyone got out of the car, "it should take us forty five minutes to two hours, depending on patrols, and other unpredictable variables. We should be safe until we reach the other side of the tunnel,"

Walter began following the GPS to the tunnel. Within ten minutes, they found a manhole cover, covered in dirt. Walter brushed it off, and lifted the cover. One of the tac team members climbed down first.

"Clear!" he called from the bottom. The rest of them climbed down one by one into the dark tunnel. They each clicked on a flashlight, and began walking.

"Flashlights off," the tac team member in the front of them told everyone as they approached the up ladder. They each clicked off their flashlights. It was pitch black. He climbed up the ladder, and lifted the manhole cover a inch. He scanned the area.

"Clear," he said, much quieter this time. He pushed the cover off, and climbed out. Everyone else was quick to follow him. He hissed at him, "hurry! This is our way out! It can't be discovered!"

They were all quickly out of the hole. Walter gave the GPS to the tac team member in the front, and fell to the back of the group, with Paige and the other tac team members. Soon, the tac team member took off running for a ledge. Everyone soon spotted the patrol he was running from. They all ran from the ledge. The tac team member jumped over it, and onto the ground. It was about a four foot drop, and there was a nice hiding spot underneath. They all jumped and crawled under. Paige stayed close to Walter as they heard the patrol pass above them. Walter didn't notice he had his arm around Paige, but Paige did.

"We're close," the tac team member said, ten minutes after the patrol had passed, "we'll have to stay in this reveen until we find a way out, or reach the site. Lets go,"

They all crawled out from under the ledge, and stood, but Paige couldn't.

"Paige," Walter whispered, "what's wrong?"

"My ankle," she said, "I can't move it,

"Ok, it'll be ok. Toby! Get over here!" Walter said. Toby came running over.

"We have to leave her," the other tac team member said, "we need to get to the site before the next patrol comes,"

"NO! We're _not_ leaving her," Walter said as Toby removed her shoe. Toby took her ankle in his hands. Toby felt her ankle.

"It's dislocated. If you wanna keep going, we need to pop it back in," Toby said.

"Do it," Paige replied. Toby positioned his hands on her ankle, then looked at Walter. He put his hand over her mouth, and he popped her ankle. She shrieked, but Walter held it back. If anything, it sounded like an animal dying. Toby took a piece of cloth, and tied her ankle in place before putting her shoe back on. Toby and Walter helped her stand, but in the end, Walter was the only one needed to help her walk.

They made slow progress on the next two miles, and needed to hide from two more patrols. Then finally the missile site came into view. They were only a half mile from it when they found a deep cave. They all went inside to wait for a patrol. They heard one pass in front of them. They waited another ten minutes before exiting the cave.

Outside, the patrol was waiting. The tac team members went out first, but both were taken out. No one else had been given guns, so they had no means of defense. The patrol entered the cave, pointing guns at them.

"Son deul-eo!" _Hands up! _they shouted. Defeated, the members of Team Scorpion put their hands above their heads. Paige was still leaning slightly on Walter. The patrol members moved into the cave and subdued them. It wasn't until Paige was taken from Walter that there was resistance.

"Paige!" he shouted, and struggled against the patrol officers to get to her. She was in no state to struggle. She just gave him a terrified look.

"ulineun dangsin-eul gidaligoissda, tim jeongal," _We have been waiting for you, Team Scorpion_

**Just saying, I don't actually know Korean. I'll be using google translate, and the translations are in italics. Just thought it'd be more authentic. **

**-Croc9400**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Team Scorpion was marched through the missile compound. They were brought right through the gates, and between the missiles, labeled for different cities throughout the world. Walter let his eyes and his mind wander. He studied the compound. There was no way they could've gotten in even if they weren't caught by patrol. They couldn't take the compound, even if the members of the tac team were still alive. Walter realized then it was a death mission; they were meant to get caught, so why were they sent in the first place?

The exact same thing was on Toby's mind. He thought back to their time at the Homeland office. He had a habit of observing everyone when he walked into a room. He was normally very good at noticing shifty behavior. No one in that room had looked like they were traitors. He would be impressed with anyone who could hide their feelings from him. There had to be a traitor because this was a death mission. They were sent into North Korea by the U.S. government. Either whoever sent them tipped off the North Koreans, or they didn't even bother, knowing they would get caught before they finished their mission. Either way, someone within the U.S. was working with North Korea to start the third world war.

Paige's ankle was hurting her a lot. It was hard for her to keep up with the others, but the barrel of the gun hitting her back whenever she slowly was motivation for her to keep moving. She bit through the pain and looked up to Walter, who was in the front of the line of them. She could only imagine what was going through his head right now. She knew what was going through hers. Thoughts of Walter, and being with Walter, but even more so, her son. There was no getting out of this. The only two people on their little mission with any fighting skills at all were dead. Sure, Cabe could take down a few guys when he had a gun in his hand, but Paige needed to face facts. He couldn't fight their way out of the compound.

Happy was not happy. She bit her lip as they walked through the fenced in compound, looking for any flaw in the electric fence that could provide her a way out. If she could get out, and get back to South Korea, she could save her friends. She watched Toby walk in front of her. It would be a risk to take him with her, especially since he was so much bigger than she was. He wouldn't be able to fit into some of the spaces she was. Then her eyes landed on the hat still atop his head. She looked at the soldiers on either side of her. There was a smaller one to her left, and a larger to her right. She looked left. There was a small hole in the fence. She had an idea.

She squeezed Toby's hand then grabbed his hat off his head, and shoved it in the face of the larger soldier. She kicked the smaller one, and took his gun. She ran off towards the hole in the fence. Then she heard the guns start to fire.

"RUN HAPPY!" Paige shouted. Toby silently prayed she wouldn't be shot dead. They watched her run, and hit a soldier as she went. She ducked and dodged bullets, but the bullets came from everyone. She wasn't quick enough. One hit her in the thigh and she went down. She stood up, abandoning the gun. She had enough adrenaline in her to keep her going. Then another bullet hit her shoulder. She didn't fall this time, she just stumbled. She made it to the fence, and crawled out, but Toby knew the costs. Where those bullets hit, she would bleed out in half a day if she didn't get medical attention. Soldiers began running for the exit of the fence. Then a loud speaker came on.

"geunyeoleul boja. geunyeoga eodi jigi jeon-e geunyeoneun jug-eul geos-ida," a voice said over the speaker. _Let her go. She will die before she gets anywhere_. The speaker turned off. Team Scorpion was forced back into a line, more tightly packed with soldiers than before. No one else was getting out.

Toby had stopped thinking altogether about the traitor within homeland. He only thought of Happy at that moment. The way her hand felt when it squeezed his, her fingers lightly brushing his curled hair when she grabbed the hat from his head. The two bullet wounds she gained as she had run, the possible electric shock she could have sustained crawling under the fence. He sighed, knowing there was a slim chance at her survival, even if she wasn't caught by regular patrols. He trusted her to try her best to stay alive, but with nothing but tactical gear, with no food and water, her chances were slim.

Sylvester was surprised he hadn't collapsed into a nervous heap on the ground. He sure felt that way. He felt he had to come on this mission since he abandoned them when they went to Bosnia. Now he wished he had gone to Bosnia, and chickened out with North Korea. He couldn't even remember why he had come, he only felt regret for coming. He was going to die. There was no question of that fact in his mind. It was just the question of how and when. He looked at Walter. His older friend's face showed no sign of anything. Which meant he probably felt the way Sylvester did. He knew that they were just delaying the inevitable.

Cabe wished he was young. If he was younger, he might be able to fight poor Sylvester out of the compound, so he could go back to South Korea, and contact Homeland. He couldn't fight his way out now. He could only think of what Merrick said before they left. That he didn't think Sylvester should go. Cabe hadn't planned on mentioning anything to the boy, unless he said something. They needed Sly on sight since there would be no communicating, not even with SAT phones, once they crossed the border. If he didn't want to come, Cabe wasn't going to stop him from not, but he wasn't going to put the option out there. Now he wished he had.

Why hadn't Toby told him to tell Paige to stay home? This is what now went through Walter's mind. Paige could've avoided all this, and hid in Montana with her son, but Toby wanted to let it play out, that she was a part of the team. There were some points in Walter's life when he wished he hadn't met some people. He wished he hadn't met Mark Collins when he nearly blew up a nuclear silo, he wished he had never met Cabe when bombs were dropped over Baghdad because of him. He almost always wished he hadn't met Paige, he always felt this way when he put her life in danger. Now was his highest moment of regret. He was able to put his own feelings aside just to feel the regret for ever meeting Paige.

They were brought inside a building of the compound. A very official looking man stood before them. The soldiers dispersed throughout the room, most of them covering the door. There was no escape. They all faced the man. Walter glanced at Sylvester. The poor boy was shaking. If they were going to torture them for information, they would just have to ask Sylvester and he would be so terrified he would tell.

The official man whispered something to a soldier next to him. The soldier walked up to the five of them.

"lideo neun eoneu hana?" _Which one of you is the leader?_ he asked. Walter took a step forward.

"naneun," _I am_ Walter said in perfect korean.

"ilbanjeog-eulo dangsin gwa iyagi hago sipseubnida," _The general would like to speak with you_. He grabbed Walter by the shoulder, and took him off to a side room. The official man, the general, followed them. Soldiers marched the other four in the opposite direction.

Paige couldn't bare to watch Walter go. She forgot about her limp, turned, and took off towards him. She didn't make it far, but the shouting from the Korean soldiers made Walter turn his head. She caught his eye. As much as Walter wanted to go to her, he gave her a look that said to drop it. She could only nod slightly as she was pushed back into line with the others.

They were marched into a room, and down another flight of stairs. Sylvester could tell they were in a basement. The air had changed too much for them to still be above ground. Plus, there were no windows, just lights hanging from the ceiling. There were two walls lined with cells. They looked like typical American jail cells, but dirty enough to make Sylvester want to throw up. They forced him into one, against all his protests. He was across from Toby, and next to Cabe. He had been trying to avoid it, but he looked at the toilet. He gagged, and passed out.

"What the hell was that?" Cabe asked.

"Just Sly," Toby said, looking over at his friend, "he just passed out,"

"About damn time," Cabe said, "I'm surprised the poor kid made it this far,"

"He's changed a lot since you met him," Toby said, "he would make it about an hour longer in an apocalypse than he would've before,"

"He's gonna be ok, right?" Paige asked. Her cell was on the other side of Sylvester's.

"Yeah. He'll be fine," Toby replied, "or at least his body will be. Whether or not he is...we'll leave that up in the air,"

* * *

Walter was brought into a nice office. The rough grip on his shoulder, released. The soldiers who had marched him in there left, and closed the door behind them. The room was empty. Walter looked over the materials on the desk. He took a fountain pen off the desk, and shoved it into his shoe just as the door opened. The official man he had seen before stepped inside the room, and onto the other side of the desk. He sat in the chair, and gestured for Walter to sit.

"naneun hogisim i hangug-eo, obeulaieon mal-eul chaj-eul su," _I find it curious you speak Korean, Mr. O'Brien._ The general sat in his chair. Walter sat in his.

"jeongbu e daehan jag-eob i hyoyuljeog-eulo seontaeg haessda," _Working for the government it was an efficient choice. _Walter replied.

"geuligo dangsin-ui dongpo ui ppunman anila eon-eoleul sayong habnikka?" _And do any of your compatriots speak the language as well?_ He asked, pouring himself a drink.

"ani," _no_ Walter replied coldly. He observed the man closely. He wasn't Toby, so he really couldn't tell what he was getting at. He had a drink, so his gut told him he wasn't going to be tortured, at least not yet. Maybe he was just going to ask nicely? He didn't think so. That wasn't how people like this worked.

"na hante mwol wonhaneungeoya? nuga dangsin eul milgo?" _What do you want from me? Who tipped you off?_ Walter gave him a hard stare.

"sayongjaneun geu jeongbo leul gidalil pil-yo," _You have to wait for that information _ he stood, "jigeum-eun dangsin-eul wihae seontaeg-ui yeojiga," _Right now I have a choice for you. _

"geuligo geugeos-eun mueos-inga?" _And what is it?_

"dangsin-i chulsi doel , jasin-eul poham , tim guseong-won jung hanaleul seontaeg haseyo," _You get to choose one of your team members, yourself included, to be released. _He placed his drink on the desk.

"kaechi eun mueos-ibnikka?" _What's the catch?_

"geudeul-eun hwahabmul-ui geiteueseo balpyo doel yejeong-ida . geudeul-i bilog dasi jabhimyeon geudeul-eun myeon-yeog doeji anhseubnida. dangsin-i dangsin-ui seontaeg-eul ildan mun-eul nokeu," _They will be released at the gate of the compound. They won't be immune if they get caught again though. Knock on the door when you've made your choice. _The general picked his drink up off the desk. He opened the door, and left, leaving Walter to his thoughts.

Would Cabe be there best chance at escape? That was who immediately popped into his head. Would Cabe truly be their best chance? Cabe would be their best chance, _if_ he could make it back over the border, but could Cabe make it back to the tunnel without the GPS?

Sylvester could. He has a photographic memory. He would be the best candidate to find the tunnel. Could Sylvester avoid the patrols, and make it back though? But could Sylvester survive in here once the imminent torture started? That was definitely something to think about.

Toby would be best at avoiding the patrols, and be the best at remembering the route back to the tunnel. But Toby would go look for Happy first. He wouldn't leave her alone, and Walter knew that. Toby's gut would tell him to make a break for the tunnel, and send a chopper back for Happy, but then his mind would remember where Happy was shot, and go looking to see if she was alive.

Then there was Paige. Especially with her ankle, she was least qualified to find the tunnel and get word back to the U.S. Then why was he so compelled to send her? She wasn't like Sylvester, that she wouldn't survive two seconds when tortured. There was a part in Walter's mind that told him she wouldn't last much longer than Sly, but there was more of a chance she would die out there. There was also a chance she would go after Happy.

He lined up his options. Cabe, great at avoiding patrol, may not be able to find the tunnel. Sly, be able to find the tunnel, may not be best at avoiding patrol, slow. Toby, could find the tunnel, and great at avoiding patrol, would look for Happy. Paige, injured ankle, not great at finding tunnel, may go after Happy.

From a logical standpoint, Walter could immediately eliminate Paige and Cabe. He didn't want to eliminate Paige, but if he wanted a higher chance at their escape, he would. That left Toby and Sylvester. He hadn't even considered himself an option. Yes, he was the most qualified to get back over the border, but he wouldn't leave his team here alone, at least not without someone to translate. He thought for another moment then stood up. He knew what he had to do. He walked over to the door, and knocked on it.

* * *

Outside the fence, Happy was struggling. She had gotten herself a safe distance from the compound, but not as far as she would've liked. When she got to the point where she had to drag herself across the ground, she found a place to hide. She took the belt off her gear, and pulled her pants down. She tied the belt across her leg, making a makeshift tourniquet. It was at this moment she wished she had brought Toby. She removed the knife from her shoe, and looked down her bullet wound. She had to get the bullet out, and get some sort of bandage over it, or else it would get infected. She would worry about her shoulder later.

She put a piece of her sleeve in her mouth, and leaned down towards her leg. She did the best she could in the light, to make the incision as small as possible. She cut over the bullet, biting down hard her on sleeve. She couldn't find anything in her suit to remove the bullet, so she located it with her fingers. She bit hard as she used a finger and the knife to flict the bullet out of her leg. She let go of the sleeve and began panting. She relaxed as much as she would allow herself. She cut a piece of the fabric from her pants, and placed it over top the wound. She tied it in place with the belt.

Then there was the problem of her shoulder. There was no way she could get back there to remove the bullet. She felt the blood still pouring out of the wound. She took off her utility belt. She took everything off it, and tied that around her shoulder. She cut another piece of fabric from the pant leg, and placed it over the wound. It would be at higher risk for infection, but it was the best she could do. She just hoped she could walk in the morning.

She needed to get back over the border. As great as her memory was it wasn't Sylvester's. She also had gone in the opposite direction they had come in. She would have to sneak around the compound, and hopefully find the path. At her speed, it would take at least half a day, and that wasn't including hiding from patrols, and the long way she would have to take to try and get around the compound, and avoid the patrols as possible.

Happy's best estimate was nearly a two day trip. That was _if_ she found water. She may be able to survive the trip without food, but without water she would die before she made it to the other side of the compound. If she found food, it might shorten her trip. All she had was a granola bar, and a half filled bottle of water. She needed to come across some body of water on her trip, or she wasn't going to make it.

Looked at the materials of her utility belt she had thrown on the ground. None of it would be useful to her on her journey. She tucked the knife back into the sheath of her boot, and put the granola bar and water bottle into two of the empty pockets in her vest. All of the pockets were empty, since none of them were given a gun. Not even Cabe. Happy only began to question it now. Why would Merrick send them in with only a knife each, and two members of a tac team to protect them in _North Korea_.

She felt herself as safe as she could be. She had heard a command given, and no one had come after her, so she assumed that no one was looking for her. They probably thought she was dead by now. She tucked herself into the most logical spot. Between the side of a ledge and some thorn bushes. She could bolt through the bushes if she needed to, but she was also well hidden. She hoped she wouldn't have to, but she could bare it, and this was the best spot. She would eat half the granola bar tomorrow morning, and the other half the next. Only bottle caps of water when she absolutely needed it. It would be slow working when morning came, but she would do it. She would make it back over the border, and she would save her friends.

* * *

Two soldiers entered the cell block downstairs. Sylvester had since woken up, and all of them were sitting in silence. They looked up, hoping to see Walter, but he wasn't with them. The two went over to Sylvester's cell and unlocked it. They brought him out of it without saying a word. Then they were gone as quickly as they had come.

"WHERE THE HELL YOU TAKIN HIM?!" Cabe yelled at them, but they didn't respond. They probably didn't even understand. They all sat down, defeated in their cells. It was funny how quickly six could become three. They all believed the other three were dead. It was just the three of them that were to fight their way out of the Korean missile compound.

"Guys," Toby said, putting his head against the bars of his cell, "there's a vent up there,"

All three of them looked up at the vent that hung mockingly from the ceiling, each hatching their own idea.

Sylvester was brought up the stairs, and across the compound. There was obviously someone important over here, for the amount of guards was larger. Sylvester was brought to a door, and pushed inside. Inside was none other than Walter O'Brien.

"Walter!" Sly smiled, and hugged his friend. Walter quickly broke it up, and looked Sylvester in the eye.

"They're going to let you go, Sly," he said, "you get over that border, you here? No matter what happens, you get over that border, and you get help,"

"Okay. Okay," he said, "what about you guys?"

"We'll be fine!" Walter said quickly as the door opened, "you just get over the border,"

The general walked into the room with two other soldiers. The general walked over to Sylvester and placed two hands on the boy's shoulders. Then he brought his knee into Sylvester's chest.

"HEY!" Walter yelled, and went after the general, but the two soldiers held him back. Sylvester got another knee to the chest, and a third, and a fourth, and a fifth. The general then repeatedly brought his foot on top of Sly's. The entire time, Walter struggling to get to him. The general then looked at the young boy, and punched him the nose. He gave him a right fist, then a left, then a right again, breaking his glasses.

"geiteue delyeoga," _Take him to the gate. _Two more soldiers entered the room to obey the general's orders. Sylvester looked terrified as he went.

"SYLVESTER I AM SO SORRY!" Walter called after him. The general walked up to Walter and looked him the eye as he struggled against the soldiers.

"misail i balsa haneun uliga gidalineun ulineun tto daleun geim-eul handa?" _Shall we play another game while we wait for the missiles to launch?_

* * *

Sylvester was dumped on the ground just outside the gates of the compound. They were closed tightly shut. behind him. He was _free_ but at what cost? He was not only injured, but his friends lives were in his hands now. He looked around into the darkness, and instantly remembered the route they took to get to the compound. He took off running as fast as his now broken foot would carry him.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and tonight's episode!**

**Clearly, I wrote this note^^^ BEFORE I watched the episode. I am emotionally unstable right now after watching that ep, I was crying, and I don't know how I'm gonna be able to sleep. There was like, 0 fun in the promo for next week, and there normally is. Shit just got real, real fast**

**-Croc9400**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Another game. That's what Walter was left with. He sat in the general's silent office. He was indeed a prisoner, although they made him out to be an invited guest. He had tried to leave, but when he had opened the door there was a line of soldiers between him and the exit, and even more between him and his friends. He had slammed the door shut and sat back down. Left to wonder what another game meant.

He thought about Happy. The general most likely believed she was dead by now, but they didn't know Happy. Happy was strong, resourceful. She would get herself through this. Walter had set Sylvester free thinking he would not only be able to find his way back, easily, but he would be aware, and almost searching for Happy. If Sly could find her, the two of them could easily make it back to the border. It was whether or not they found each other that was in question. Happy had run in the opposite direction they had come in. Sylvester no doubt went in the right direction. If Happy had taken the six hour head start she had, they may be able to meet up. She probably didn't though, there was a chance she was dying under a cliff right now. Science said no, but there was something inside Walter that told him yes.

Then the general entered the room once more. It had been two hours since Sylvester had run. He went and sat on the other side of the desk. Walter looked at him, and he looked at Walter. Walter was not at all interested in what this man had to say, and he would never accept one of his deals again.

"naneun sonyeo ga gage doebnida," _I will let the girl go. _

This caught Walter's attention. There was only one girl who could be let go, and that was Paige. He thought of what happened to Sylvester. He couldn't let that happen to Paige. He absolutely could not.

"kaechi eun mueos-ibnikka?" _What's the catch?_

"geunyeoneun na-ege gyeolhon handa," _She will be married to me_.

He had Walter's undivided attention when he said he would release Paige, but was deciding against it now that he knew the end game. He thought of some of the provocative dreams his emotionless mind had about Paige, and only wondered what any other normal man would think of her, especially one who had seen her. He couldn't subject her to that, right? But what would she do if she found out? Would she had cursed him for not choosing to let her go? Or would she thank him for not making her do that? But who said she would ever find out?

"ani," _no_. Walter looked him in the eye, "dangsin-eun ulileul gomun , uli leul kaebcheo uliege mueos-ideun hal su issseubnida. geunyeoneun dangsingwa gyeolhon haji anh-eul geos-ida," _You can capture us, torture us, to _whatever _to us. She will never marry you. _

"geuligo eotteohge geunyeoga dangsingwa gyeolhon hal geolago saeng-gag hajyo?" _And what makes you think she will marry you?_

Those words hit home for Walter. What gave him the unwavering confidence that, if they made it out of it, that she would want to marry him? Or even want to be around him? He had gotten them all captured in North Korea, hadn't he? He just needed to get to them. Then they could find a way out. Then he could be the hero.

"dangsin-eun dangsin-ui gyeoljeong-eul huhoe habnida," _You will regret your decision. _

The general stood up, and walked over to Walter. When Walter was sitting, the general towered over him. Then the general punched him right in the nose. It was starting, but this could get him closer to freedom. The more injured he became, the more likely they were to put him with his friends, and he could get them out. He could get them all out.

The general removed a knife from his pocket. He let the blade run along Walter's cheek. Walter kept a sharp eye on it as it traveled his face, the general mumbling in Korean about how Walter would regret the decision he has made. Then he felt pain. The general had dug the knife deep into the skin above his left eye, and he soon felt the warm blood falling down his face. He then brought the knife to Walter's leg, and slashed his thigh. Walter had to bite his tongue to keep himself from screaming, but that only made his tongue bleed.

"daleun salamgwa geuleul neoh-eo," _Put him with the others. _The general said harshly.

_Yes_, Walter thought. He was finally going to be with his friends. After eight long hours of pure torture in his office, he would finally be able to see them. If they were better than him...or worse. He didn't know. Two soldiers picked him up, and forced him to walk on his injured leg. It was slowly going before one of them hit him hard in the back, and he collapsed. They picked him up and dragged him the rest of the way down the stairs.

* * *

Paige woke up when she heard the door at the top of the stairs open. She got up off her bed and peered through the bars. Toby had done the same, and she couldn't see Cabe, but she assumed he was doing the same. They heard two sets of footsteps, and the sounds a boots being dragged. Cabe was the first to seem them.

"Walter!" he shouted. This made Paige and Toby immediately perk up, they strained to catch a glimpse of their leader and friend. Toby caught a glimpse, but he only saw blood. The two soldiers dropped Walter into the cell next to Toby. The furthest away from Paige.

Walter had passed out from the pain on his way down, so he laid motionless on the floor. The others yelled his name with their dry mouths. None of them had had a drink since before they got here, and it was only going to get worse.

"Is he breathing?" Toby asked.

"Looks like it," Cabe responded.

"Where is there blood?"

"Blood?" Paige sounded concerned.

"His upper thigh and his face,"

"His face or his skull?" Toby asked, concerned.

'Face. Looks like just a skin cut,"

"Okay. He should wake up then," Toby relaxed and sat on his bed, "he'll wake up in time. Just give him some,"

* * *

It was light when Happy woke up. She was still in the shade of the ledge. She heard a patrol running not too far away, and she froze. She was too terrified to even move a muscle, she also didn't know if she would be able to. After the patrol had passed, she began scooting out from under the ledge. She pulled herself out into the sunlight. She had to shield her eyes from the light. She peered over the ledge and saw the compound on the horizon line. She needed to get moving, fast.

She placed her arms on the ledge, and pulled herself up. Her bad arm wasn't much help, but she managed to stand. Then she took a step. They were stiff, short steps to begin with, but it soon turned into a steady limb. She began walked away from the compound. Before she started moving east, she wanted to get the compound out of her sights.

She thought of Toby. She thought it was selfish of herself to not consider taking the doctor with her. At the time, she thought he would only slow her down. Would he slow her down now? She would have less water and food to herself, but she would be moving faster. She probably wouldn't have a bullet in her shoulder, and she would have better bandages. She needed to get over the border quickly, or her friends were never going to escape. She couldn't die before they crossed the border. She absolutely could not die. SHe just needed to get to the truck, there were phones at the truck, along with their clothes. If she could get to a phone, she could get to a hospital, and to Homeland.

But would Homeland really be the best option? They were the ones who had sent them on this death mission, would it be safe to send in backup from there? She had to assume there was a traitor within Homeland, working with the North Koreans to start a third world war. She also had to assume that the traitor was high in the rankings. Her mind immediately went to Merrick. Now she really wished she had the doctor with her, to confirm her suspicions. He could tell her if there was the slightest chance that Merrick or someone high up in Homeland was acting shifty.

If Happy were to make it over the border, she would not call Homeland. The CIA would be the best. They could get to them the fastest. They now had six days until the missiles launched, and she knew Walter wouldn't even think of crossing the border until the mission was complete. She'd have to mention that to the CIA when they went in to rescue them. She had six days to cross the border. She would do it in three.

* * *

Sylvester had soon come to they had been captured at. He had learned a bit from Toby, and he learned that there was a ninety-four percent chance that if you hide in one place, the people looking for you won't look there again. Sylvester tucked himself deep in the cave they were found in, and took his shoe off. His foot had already begun to swell. He needed to sleep so he could begin moving by daybreak.

When daybreak came, he was up and moving, not making as good of time as he would have liked to. Then again, his foot was broken. That's when he realized, he didn't have water, or food. He began moving east, trying to find a river. They had come more from the east than the west, so this was less out of his way, but still out of it.

He soon heard a patrol coming his way. He ran as fast as his injured foot would allow him, and dove into a circle of bushes, laying himself flat. They passed by without a second glance. He exhaled and exited the bushes. He began moving east. He saw a river. He arrived and stuck his hand into it. The fact that this water was probably extremely contaminated didn't even cross his mind, he was so thirsty. The water was cold, freezing his teeth as it went into his system. If he let his foot soak for twenty minutes, he could make much better time.

He removed his shoe and sock, and rolled up his pant leg. He placed his foot in the river, and let the cold come over it. It hurt badly, but it would bring down his swelling, which is what he really needed right now.

* * *

Happy went as far north as she felt necessary. About two hours after she had begun to go east, she came upon a river. The current ran south, where she needed to go. She could follow this river to the border. One thing she needed to do first though, was wash off her wounds.

She stripped off her clothes down to her sports bra and underwear, and waded into the water. It was cold, nearly ice. She dunked herself into it, and while under she took in a big gulp of water. She saw her blood, both fresh and dried, flowing down the stream. She couldn't stay long. If anyone saw that blood, it would give her away immediately, and there was definitely plenty to be noticeable.

She locked her jaw, and began scrubbing the dried blood from around her leg wound. She then took the makeshift bandage, and washed the blood off of that before putting it back on. She then struggled to get the bandage off her shoulder, for she was losing the range of motion in her arm by the second. What she wouldn't do for Toby to be here helping her right now. She managed to unstick the piece of fabric from her skin, and did it in the water. The rushing water hitting this wound hurt even worse than her leg. She washed out the bandage, and put it back on her shoulder. She exited the river, and let herself dry in the sun for a few minutes before putting her clothes back on. She struggled to stand before beginning to move downstream.

* * *

It was the large red spots in the water that caught Sylvester's attention. He didn't want to see the person who was bleeding so much, but his gut told him that the person needed help. His gut told him that, against all odds, that person was Happy.

He took his foot out of the river, and put his shoe and sock back on. He rolled down his pant leg, and now he had to make the decision. Continue with his mission; go down stream, or take a slight detour and go upstream, in the hopes that it was Happy. If it wasn't, there was a good chance it wouldn't be good for Sly. He had to make the choice. He began to move in the opposite direction of the river. He began to go north.

* * *

Walter was in a lot of pain when he woke up. His leg had already begun to get infected in the half hour he had laid on the filthy floor of the cell. He couldn't see out of his left eye, for the dried blood around it had sealed it shut. He managed to roll over slightly, and see Cabe sitting silently in the cell across from him.

"Cabe," Walter said softly. The older man stood, and moved to the edge of his cell, as close as he could get to the man he considered to be a son. Toby moved to the wall of his cell, and Paige moved to the front if hers when they heard her name.

"Walt," Toby said, "I can't see you, so describe your injuries to me,"

"They're bad," Walter said bluntly, "and my leg is getting infected. I don't need you to tell me that,"

"Walter," Toby said sternly, "I understand you're in pain, but you need to describe your injury to me. We need to know how serious this is,"

Walter described the gory details of his leg injury, Paige having to cover her ears halfway through, not being able to listen to what she thought to be extremely disgusting. Toby gave her the thumbs up when they were finished.

"Did you see Sylvester?" Paige asked.

"Yeah I did," Walter said, "they're playing cruel games with me. Said I could choose one of you that they would release. I chose Sylvester out of pity, and I knew he had the path back to the tunnel memorized. Little did I know, they were going to beat the crap out of him before they let him go. They definitely broke his foot, I don't know what else,"

"And Happy? Have you heard anything about her?" Toby asked anxiously.

"Nothing," Walter said, "I'm sorry, Toby,"

"It's ok," Toby said solemnly, "you said cruel games. Plural. What else did he do?"

Walter sighed. He wished it wouldn't have come to this. He wished he wouldn't have to tell her, but what choice did he have now?

"Paige, I'm sorry," Walter looked at her best he could, "he said I had the choice, yes or no. He said he would let Paige go, but Paige would have to marry him. I said no,"

There was silence for a moment. No one said anything, and Walter was ready for her to hate him, and whatever heart he had to be crushed.

"Thank you," Paige said, "for saying no,"

"But now you're stuck here," Walter secretly didn't want Paige to see him like this, but if he was to ever...date her, he would have to let her see him vulnerable.

"I would rather be stuck here, then stuck with him," Paige said. He imagined what she would be doing say she was sitting next to him. She would place a hand on his arm, maybe if she was extra thankful his shoulder, maybe even his face if he was lucky. He wanted so badly to feel her closeness. She was ten feet away, yet it felt ten miles.

"And we're not stuck here. We can escape," Paige said excitedly, "there's a vent on the ceiling. If we can get out of the cells, we can escape,"

"I have a way out," Walter said, slowly sitting up, "it's just too bad Happy isn't here,"

Walter reached into his shoe, and took the fountain pen out. He handed it to Toby around the front of the cells.

"You watch Happy, get us out of here," Walter said. Toby nodded, and began fiddling with the lock. Then there were several sets of footsteps coming down the stairs. Toby quickly put the pen in his pocket and sat back down. Four soldiers and a very angry general came in.

"dangsin ui eoneu hana ga issda!?" _Which one of you has it!? _He yelled, "dangsin ui eoneu pen iissda!?" _Which one of you has the pen!?_

No one answered, but Toby paled. If Toby was on the outside looking in, he would've immediately noticed his shifting behavior, and identified himself as the one with the pen immediately. When the soldiers had their backs to him, Toby held up the pen to show Paige. He placed it against the wall. It was hidden enough the guards wouldn't find it, but Walter could get to it.

"I had it," Toby said, "I had the pen...but I dropped it in the toilet,"

"geuga museun mal-eul habnikka?" _What is he saying?_ The general asked Walter. Walter debated lying, but Toby would kill him if he did, and so would the general. He would also probably take Paige in the process, and he could _not_ let that happen.

"geuneun 'naneun pen-eul gajigo ... hajiman nan hwajangsil eul alaelo tteol-eojyeossda ' go malhaessda," _He said 'I have the pen...but I dropped it down the toilet_. Walter sighed as he told the general the truth. He couldn't believe how much he regretted telling the truth. The general barked orders at his soldiers, and they turned to Toby's cell. They unlocked it, and dragged Toby out. They dragged him up the stairs while the other three watched helplessly.

**So happy season finale! Well, it's not happy cause the season's over, but we finally found out what happened! It may or may not seem like I wrote this before the ep, but I did. Also, in honor of the season finale, I wrote an epilogue for my other Scorpion story, IQ+EQ, so go check it out!**

**-Croc9400**

**P.S. On tonight's ep...YES! YES! YES! I'M STILL COUNTING THAT EVEN THOUGH HE WAS UNCONSCIOUS. YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!**


End file.
